


Like Rabbits, Like Lightning

by egocentrifuge



Series: Another We (RandL OC Fics) [5]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Rabbit Lightning - Freeform, give me the relationship tag ao3, rohn - Freeform, they don't call him lohn Lightning for nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egocentrifuge/pseuds/egocentrifuge
Summary: “You sure about this?” Redd asks.Lohn’s cock twitches where he’s splayed out even as Lohn clears his throat, gives an honest answer of, “Well, no, not entirely.”“But you still want to,” Redd says - not a question, this time, a fact based on everything Redd knows about Lohn.“Want you to,” Lohn starts, voice too-loud in his bravado, “fuck me, yeah.”





	Like Rabbits, Like Lightning

It’s Lohn’s eighteenth birthday, and if you listened to him, the two of them have wasted every second of those eighteen years ‘cept those they’ve spent in bed together. Lohn talks a lot of nonsense in bed, though. Redd’s learned not to take him seriously unless he’s asking for something. Lohn had asked for something today, shy-like, sworn it were all he wanted for his birthday. And shit, how could Redd refuse something so tempting?

He runs his finger over the place where Lohn’s skin lightens, the tan line that Redd’s always surprised he can’t feel under his hand. Lohn makes a sound at the touch - something like a laugh, but with that new twist to it that sets Redd’s blood fizzling.

“You sure about this?” he asks.

Lohn’s cock twitches where he’s splayed out even as Lohn clears his throat, gives an honest answer of, “Well, no, not entirely.”

Redd drags his hand across Lohn’s stomach until he can trace around where Lohn’s cock rests, moving a little with Lohn’s quick breaths, with every beat of his heart.

“But you still want to,” Redd says - not a question, this time, a fact based on everything Redd knows about Lohn.

“Want you to,” Lohn starts, voice too-loud in his bravado, “fuck me, yeah.”

They haven’t done this, not with each other. Redd knows the names of the girls Lohn’s done it to  'cuz he’d been the one Lohn’d bragged to. Knows, too, it makes more sense for Lohn to be doing this to him, is willing to give it a shot, but Lohn - Lohn’d insisted. Redd had thought at first that Lohn just wanted to brave what he were afeared of. But now that he’s got Lohn spread out beneath him and can see each twitch and flush and shiver, Redd’s starting to reevaluate.

“You think it’s gonna hurt?”

“Dunno,” Lohn says, which is a yes, because Lohn don’t like to answer in  _maybe's_ unless he’s talking his way into something. “Maybe at first, like with girls.”

Jealousy flares bright in Redd’s chest, then bleeds into the hot,  _smug_  satisfaction that he’s the only one Lohn’s sharing his bed with now, that he ain’t never gonna be with a girl again unless Redd gives the say-so. It’d taken Redd a long time to realize what he were feeling, and he’s never heard anyone admit to liking how jealousy felt, but Redd don’t mind it anymore. It’s gotten him here, after all, Lohn spread out all pretty on his faded floral bed sheets with the accoutrements for a good time sitting on his chest.

Redd picks up the bottle because Lohn’s described the process to him a few times already, and they could talk themselves in circles about this all day. The lube smells foul and Redd don’t like how it feels on his fingers; it’s worth it, though, for the way Lohn whimpers and draws his knees up higher to give Redd better access.

“Oh gosh,” Lohn breathes. “Just - just one finger first, brother.”

“Just wanna be prepared,” Redd rumbles, squeezing out another glob. It’s cold and sticky and he thinks he might hate it, but the noises he draws out of Lohn as soon as he’s rubbing against where Lohn’s puckered tight make it matter less'n anything ever has.

And then there’s the smooth, wet heat of Lohn inside, and Redd’s changed his mind entirely. He likes this. And based on Lohn’s string of epithets, Lohn likes it, too.

“Does it hurt?” Redd remembers to ask when he’s got two fingers as deep as they can go, wiggling randomly with all the knowledge of someone who’s never been with a girl but heard about it plenty. Lohn’s drawn taut as a bowstring, knees in his hands, puffing big breaths up at the ceiling his eyes are fixed to.

“No? Shoot, it’s - no, I don’t think so,  _gosh_ , brother - do that again. Yeah, that’s it - ”

It sounds like it might hurt, but Lohn’s cock is dripping onto his belly and Redd’s learned Lohn likes a bit'a pain, anyways, so he keeps rubbing where Lohn told him to and almost forgets he’s hard himself as he watches Lohn unravel.

Finally, though, Lohn reaches the end of his rope, and his feet bounce against the mattress as he lets them go in favor of reaching for Redd.

Redd’s gotta take his fingers out in order to crawl up to kiss Lohn, which Lohn don’t seem to like. Redd winces when Lohn’s hand wraps around his sticky one, but he gets it a moment later when Lohn’s guiding it to Redd’s cock without breaking the kiss.

“You gotta stop me,” Redd reminds Lohn, mumbled against his mouth. “If it’s too much, brother, you just gotta say.”

Lohn makes a sound in lieu of agreeing that Redd knows means he won’t, but their intertwined hands on his cock are making it harder for Redd to be sensible about all this, and when Lohn guides Redd forward, guides Redd  _into_ him, it’s -

Hot, wet,  _tight;_  too much almost immediately; Lohn getting  _tighter_ around him and Redd not able to do more than think about how they’re more together than they’ve ever been before he’s coming hard enough that his spine aches with the force of it. Beneath him, Lohn is quaking and cursing and arching, tendons sticking out on his neck. Redd can feel come on his belly when he gives in and collapses on top of Lohn.

“Oh, brother,” Lohn breathes, eventually. Redd can still feel him twitching, inside. It’s nice.

“S'always that quick?” he mumbles, exhausted. With his nose pressed up against Lohn’s cheek, he can  _feel_ Lohn go pink.

“Dunno. Always were, with me.”

Redd tilts his chin to be able to kiss Lohn on the cheek. “Lohn Lightning,” he teases. Lohn rolls his head towards Redd. There’s something so soft in his eyes, something Redd’s seen for years but never  _understood_ before recently.

“Moonshine,” he says. Redd knows what he means.

**Author's Note:**

> find me and more rabbit lightning at egocentrifuge dot tumblr dot com


End file.
